


Last desire

by Diana924



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, p0rn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando aveva saputo che sarebbe stato condannato e che la sentenza sarebbe stata eseguita a casa e non ad Arandelle Hans aveva chiesto un ultimo desiderio. L’ultimo desiderio ad un condannato era sacro e per questo Hans era sicuro che avrebbero accettato. Quando gli era stato chiesto cosa desiderasse aveva risposto impulsivamente di poter avere un ultimo colloquio con la regina Elsa</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last desire

Quando aveva saputo che sarebbe stato condannato e che la sentenza sarebbe stata eseguita a casa e non ad Arandelle Hans aveva chiesto un ultimo desiderio. L’ultimo desiderio ad un condannato era sacro e per questo Hans era sicuro che avrebbero accettato. Quando gli era stato chiesto cosa desiderasse aveva risposto impulsivamente di poter avere un ultimo colloquio con la regina Elsa.

Avrebbe potuto chiedere qualsiasi cosa e invece aveva chiesto della regina, proprio colei che lo aveva imprigionato, poi aveva atteso, sicuro che Elsa non avrebbe mai accettato di vederlo o anche solo di sentir parlare di lui. E invece era lì, nella sua cella, bella e inaccessibile come quando l’aveva vista la prima volta, anche per quello aveva subito ripiegato su Anna, perché l’altra era una conquista sicura e facile, Elsa … Elsa era fredda e letale come il ghiaccio stesso.

Si erano scambiati qualche sguardo prima che lei si avvicinasse, Hans era così desideroso di contatto umano che persino Elsa sarebbe andata bene in quel momento. Lei si era limitata a chiedergli cosa realmente volesse ma lui non aveva avuto bisogno di parole, le aveva fatto solamente cenno di avvicinarsi di più e poi cercando di dimenticare le catene si era sporto verso di lei e aveva tentato di toccare, o anche solo sfiorare le sue labbra, era il suo ultimo desiderio e lei glielo doveva, punto e basta. La bianca regina sembrò aver compreso di cosa avesse bisogno, non lo allontanò o approfondì il bacio ma si limitò semplicemente a lasciarlo fare. Le labbra erano fredde ma ad Hans sembrarono bollenti, lentamente e sperando che l’altra non lo punisse fece scivolare la mano tra le pieghe dell’abito, il contatto con quella pelle lo inebriò, era il suo ultimo desiderio e lei lo stava lasciando fare e … ne aveva così bisogno e quello era quasi un sogno.

Elsa lo guardo con curiosità quando interruppe il bacio solamente per mancanza d’aria, la sua mano che indugiava lentamente sulle gambe di lei pronta ad aggirare l’impaccio dell’abito, gli occhi di Elsa apparivano curiosi e dilatati dal desiderio, lei lo stava lasciando fare e lui ne avrebbe approfittato, il bisogno di contatto con qualcuno era così profondo che stava per fare una pazzia ma … doveva farla altrimenti sarebbe impazzito e morto di desiderio.

Le chiese il permesso con gli occhi e poi lentamente iniziò a far salire la sua mano sulle gambe nude della regina, lei era pur sempre una regina e lui solamente un principe che a breve avrebbe perso la vita e lei glielo doveva. Gemette nella bocca di Elsa nel sentire le sue mani che trafficavano con le sue braghe o con quel che rimanevano, quelle dita lunghe, affusolate e delicate stavano mandando scariche di desiderio in tutto il suo corpo, all’inizio aveva pensato unicamente ad accarezzarla ma ora aveva bisogno di più, era un bisogno quasi fisico da quanto era intenso. Mentre lei gli abbassava con gesti impacciati i resti dei suoi pantaloni lui l’accarezzava dolcemente, stando attento a colpire esattamente quel punto, accarezzando dolcemente il clitoride di lei, procurandole dei gemiti a malapena trattenuta, accarezzava, pizzicava e continuava a passarvi le dita, se fosse riuscito a farla venire forse …. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla ma almeno se ne sarebbe andato al patibolo da uomo felice, l’amore di una regina, avrebbe gustato l’amore di una regina.

Quando l’ebbe spogliato Elsa lo guardò timorosa, sembrava quasi una bambina pensò Hans per un istante prima di farle cenno cosa dovesse fare, era come se … quello andava al di là dei suoi sogni più sfrenati si disse poco prima di sentire le labbra di Elsa sulle sue, per quanto facesse l’inesperienza della regina era così lampante almeno per lui si disse prima di stringerla a sé, le sue mani strette attorno alla schiena di lei. Fu lei ad imporgli il suo ritmo dopo qualche istante in cui erano rimasti così, lui ancora con i polsi imprigionati dalle catene stretti quanto poteva attorno a lei ed Elsa che lo guardava teneramente, le sue mani giocavano tra i suoi capelli rossi sfiorandoli, toccandoli, intrecciandoli.  
Gemette nel sentire quel corpo ghiacciato e bollente allo stesso attorno a sé stringerlo, Elsa gemeva appena mentre le sue mani cercavano in tutti i modi di accarezzarla, la desiderava così tanto che voleva che non finisse mai ma lei sembrava avesse pensieri diversi visto come lo stava cavalcando, era lei ad avere il comando ma almeno sarebbe morto felice pensò Hans prima di chiudere la bocca sul collo di lei, leccando, succhiando e marchiandola come sua, che tutti sapessero che la regina si era concessa al principe spodestato delle Isole del Sud.

Elsa gemette il suo nome mentre il suo corpo si muoveva sempre più velocemente, era il suo ultimo desiderio e stava avvenendo tutto esattamente come aveva sognato in quella segreta pensò Hans prima di spingersi con forza strappando alla regina un ansito, lei stava gemendo il suo nome, solo il suo nome si disse prima spingersi un’ultima volta dentro di lei ansimando il suo nome.

<< Hans … Hans … tutto bene? Mi hanno riferito che volevi vedermi? >> sentì dire come da molto lontano e aprì gli occhi chiedendosi quando li avesse chiusi: lei era lì, davanti a lui e lo stava guardando interrogativa e dunque quella doveva essere solamente una fantasia nata dalla noia, dalla solitudine e dalla speranza che lei si degnasse di esaudire il suo desiderio.  
<< Certamente Elsa, se solo … dovresti solamente avvicinarti >> le chiese sperando che lei obbedisse, sarebbe stato così facile rendere quella fantasia una realtà; d’altronde era quello il suo ultimo desiderio, solo quello.


End file.
